deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Toyohiro Kanedaichi
Toyohiro Kanedaichi is the fake name used by a minor antagonist from JoJo's Bizarre Adventure Part 4: Diamond is Unbreakable. ''Introduced later in the story as a hermit who lives on a transmission tower which turns out to be his Stand, '''Super Fly'. History Introduced in the "Let's live on a Transmission Tower" story arc, Toyohiro is introduced as a simple hermit who's taken to secluding himself from society by living on a transmission tower on the outskirts of Morioh. Josuke Higashikata & Okuyasu Nijimura discover him after their odd friend, Mikitaka Hazekura discovers him. Upon discovering that he's some a stand user, the trio moves in to investigate the man who lives on the transmission tower. Upon meeting him, they discover that he has been working with Yoshihiro Kira, the father of Yoshikage Kira. They Josuke attempts to chase interrogate Toyohiro, Super Fly is traps Josuke inside, allowing Toyohiro to finally leave. When Josuke and Okuyasu attempt to knock the tower down with their stands raw power, it's discovered that Super Fly reflects their damage, critically wounding Okuyasu. Upon attempt to escape via a wire, he's caught by Mikitaka, who disguised himself as a part of the wire. But Toyohiro shows that he's skilled with using Super Fly's damage reflection to his own benefit and swiftly defeats Mikitaka using nothing but a blade hidden under his calluses to carve into his stand and create shots of energy equal to the cuts with Super Fly's reflection ability. When Josuke threatens to hunt Toyohiro down, it's revealed that Toyohiro isn't even his real name and that he's wears a mask to hide his true face. Meaning he could escape and never be caught. Upon facing off with Josuke head on, Toyohiro proves that he's more than capable of handling Josuke, navigating around Crazy Diamond's speed and quickly escaping it's range. Using Super Fly to nearly make Josuke fall off the tower. However, Josuke is shown to be a step ahead of Toyohiro, and uses Crazy Diamond to heal Super Fly, returning the energy to it's exit point, going right through Toyohiro, slicing him up badly. Afterwards, Toyohiro accepts his defeat and promises to never leave Super Fly, becoming a tourist attraction for Morioh, in the light novel (which should not be considered definitively apart of the canon as it was not written by Hirohiko Araki, the creator of JoJo's Bizarre Adventure) "4th Another Day" it's discovered that he maintains contact with the outside world by striking up conversation with his visitors who bring him gifts, and locals and tourist alike have taken to calling him the "Iron Tower Man". Fanon Wiki Ideas So Far... Possible Opponents: * Nightwing Death Battle Info Powers & Abilities Stand: Super Fly Super Fly is the invulnerable bound stand of Toyohiro Kanedaichi, it has the ability to reflect any and all damage dealt to it by anyone (including the user). However, it has another ability that prevents Toyohiro from leaving unless someone walks inside, taking his place as the force occupant. Toyohiro has even gone on to say that even if he dies, Super Fly will continue to exist unaffected, meaning that even if he dies, it is still possible for someone caught inside Super Fly to remain trapped in the stand as his replacement. Feat - Nearly defeated two of Morioh's strongest stand users by himself. - Was able to maneuver around Crazy Diamond, avoiding it's assault. - An expert on maneuvering Super Fly and using it's power to his advantage altogether, using it's ability to shoot a bolt out of the tower and riding it to the other side. - Could escape and never be caught, due to his true name and face being a complete mystery. - Even if Toyohiro dies, his killer could be trapped in Super Fly like he was, forever. - Super Fly is virtually indestructible. Faults - Super Fly's ability can be used against him. - If knocked out of Super Fly, he would die. - Cannot leave Super Fly. Category:JoJo's Bizarre Adventure Combatants Category:Combatants with a unique weapon Category:Combatants with a Big Weapon Category:Anime/Manga Combatants Category:What-If? Combatants Category:Summoners Category:Japan Combatants Category:Asian Combatants